


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [2]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Catullus 5, Catullus Interpretation, F/M, Haiku, Kissing, Roman poetry, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 5- the Kissing Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

100 kisses

Now 1,000 more mixed in

Count not, and re-give.


End file.
